Memory Beta talk:Plagiarism/Comments by new and unregistered users
I'm new, so I don't know if I can split comments to address the other part. I'll play it safe. I'm responding to 8of5's first paragraph. :I understand not doing anything illegal, but I don't understand why it would be immoral to copy anything from a place that explicitly allows copying, like Wikipedia. I know when I visited before, I noticed a lot of articles were missing summaries, and even the short ones from Wikipedia are better than nothing. It really doesn't feel right to recommend an encyclopedia that has huge gaps. --C64 07:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I see it morally questionable because of this rationale: Just because we can do something doesn't mean we should. To throw in a real world example, if you're British or follow British politics at all you'll be aware of the recent fuss about MPs claiming excessive expenses; barring a handful of extreme cases most MPs were operating within the letter of the law, what they did was not technically wrong, but, it was morally questionable to stretch that law as they did. I see copying someone else's work in a similar vain; we might technically be allowed to take a summary from wikipedia, but I don't think we should, it isn't our work, it wasn't written in the knowledge it would end up here. --8of5 13:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Trial bans ::Concur with Sulfur as well, for as much as it counts. I'd actually push for being nice first, though, as being heavy handed can anger people and actually make them be worse later. You've got to keep that balance, being both nice and firm. --C64 07:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Applications to other namespaces plagerism personally after reading alot on wiki...alot of it is either untrue, and a whole lot of is indeed some form of plagerism. Personally, MK..you and your cohorts should consult with an university prof and get the true definition of plagerism, because anything wrote on here in regards to star trek..no matter what it is ..is indeed plagerism simply because the info was taken from the movies, and the books. ANYTHING, even in your own words...in regards to this topic is plagerism because you are not the true writers of Star Trek, therefore any information printed on this site is indeed plagerism, no matter the form or the interpetation. Any info on this site is NOT ORIGINAL! – 01:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC)– 01:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Raidersnight– 01:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) – Raidersnight 02:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) This comment is laughable, all the way from the initial misspelling of the word 'plagiarism' all the way through the discription of a complete misperception of how we do things here. We don't copy publications word for word, no matter how much this new user is obviously completely unfamiliar with our site. -- Captain MKB 03:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) really dont like having my stuff removed personally after reading alot on wiki...alot of it is either untrue, and a whole lot of is indeed some form of plagerism. Personally, MK..you and your cohorts should consult with an university prof and get the true definition of plagerism, because anything wrote on here in regards to star trek..no matter what it is ..is indeed plagerism simply because the info was taken from the movies, and the books. ANYTHING, even in your own words...in regards to this topic is plagerism because you are not the true writers of Star Trek, therefore any information printed on this site is indeed plagerism, no matter the form or the interpetation. Any info on this site is NOT ORIGINAL! – it really isnt nice removing something just because you dont like what is said/typed – Raidersnight 02:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Raidersnight– Raidersnight 02:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Anonymous visitors to the site do not have the right to disrupt conversations or comment on policy. The paragraph was deleted for those reasons. :I see that now you've registered an account, that's fine, but I find it troublesome that so many new users are signing up purely for the purpose of criticizing our policy. Our policy is really meant to affect people who edit articles on this site. If you've never taken the bother to edit an article on this site, pardon us if you aren't regarded with the same respect of someone who has actually done something here, rather than just registered in order to cause problems. -- Captain MKB 03:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Ahh the rule of the Elite, if you arent doing anything, your opinion doesnt matter. If i do 1 million articles then i am god.... Sounds like a poor policy to me. -- Admiral Yates 03:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :People who aren't doing anything on this site aren't a part of this site, and their opinion doesn't matter, you're correct. :The attitude of calling me an 'elite god' is more meaningless posturing Yates -- this isn't just me, i think the other users who have spoken to you on your talk page have stated they find your continued disruption is in disregard of good wiki conduct, so why don't you stop wasting talk page space and do something about whatever personal problems you might have. -- Captain MKB 05:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) not causing problems I'm not here to cause problems, unless of course you want to make it a problem. my comment was true in both definition and form. As a matter of fact any court would see it as so. I am not a stranger to wiki at all. However, when making policies one should make sure they are at least legal and fair to make.– Raidersnight 03:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Raidersnight– Raidersnight 03:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I was asked by a friend of mine on Facebook to offer my two cents. As someone with a publishing and blogging background I can say with some authority that....The problem is basically people deserve to have a place where they can congregate their thoughts before publishing and if you dont have draft caption or capability that is your fault not theirs, imho....It would look something like this and could be added via straight text or html tag code "DO NOT USE...Draft In Progress...DO NOT CITE" at the beginning and end of questionable text.....hope that helps. Blessing Along The Journey Fleet Admiral Judken Rollmichauch :Sorry, we're not looking for non members to post in this discussion. This discussion is for people who intend to contribute to Memory Beta, not to people who have been contacted by trolls on facebook. -- Captain MKB 05:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) plagiarism Mr. Captain Mike...i now understand why you make the issues that you make. I really hope you are NOT referring to me as a Troll. That could land yourself in a major pile of trouble. Legally and Publicly. Your comment here,quote "This comment is laughable, all the way from the initial misspelling of the word 'plagiarism' all the way through the discription of a complete misperception of how we do things here. We don't copy publications word for word, no matter how much this new user is obviously completely unfamiliar with our site." unquote one shouldnt throw rocks when one lives in glass houses, Mr "misspelling". Plagiarism isnt just copying things word for word. As long as things are already published and being used in any other form aside from their original publications/creations, by any one other than the original writer, it is plagiarism. And by the way you shouldn't assume that I haven't done anything on Wikia. How old are you? 14?– Raidersnight 11:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Raidersnight– Raidersnight 11:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :A "troll" on the web is someone who registers an account with a website purely for the means of causing trouble. I see that you've registered an account, but you have never edited any articles, and you posted on various policy discussions that you are not eligible to participate in, including many criticising me and insulting me. What do you call what you're doing here? :If you were really interested in participating in Memory Beta, you'd do more than just insult people and try to insert yourself where you don't belong, you'd do something positive or constructive. But you're not doing anything like that, because you are a troll. -- Captain MKB 13:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC)